


Jealous Sourwolf

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Three times Derek was jealous and one time Stiles was.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 287





	Jealous Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Another one shot on Sterek. Hope you guys like this fic. Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

**FIRST TIME**

It was Saturday night at Beacon Hills. Derek and Stiles were having lazy evening, meaning sitting infront of TV all night with snacks and small makeout sessions in between. After a while Stiles began intently watching TV while Derek sat at the end of the couch, glaring at the screen unconsciously stuffing his mouth with the popcorn wondering why was his boyfriend so fascinated by the TV show

Derek's quite brooding was interrupted by Stiles's loud squeal "He's sooooo cute. Oh my God Derek just look at him"

A low growl left Derek's throat that obviously didn't reach Stiles's ears "Hmm" he replied in sullen voice and frowned when he carefully watched the boy next to him. Was he drooling?

Stiles leaned forward with a smile "How handsome is that guy. I mean he's been only in three episodes so far and he keeps getting hotter! That can't just be me right?"

The couch ended up being victim of Derek's anger as jealousy flowed through his chest. The werewolf dugged his nails, tore the material and pulled the cotton out, fisting into his palms. He wanted to pull the guy out of the screen and rip his head off with his bare teeth. He turned to face Stiles and found him staring at the screen with big gleaming eyes and huge grin plastered on his face "I think he's okay"

"Okay? C'mon Der. Just look at him...oh my God he's taking his shirt off. I think I'm gonna...."

Suddenly the screen went black and before Stiles could say anything, he found himself roughly pinned on the couch with Derek hovering over him with hands on his both sides, a growl escaping his lips "You'll not watch that stupid show again"

Stiles blinked trying to read Derek's eyes which were glowing red "Derek..."

Derek grabbed Stiles's hands and raised them above his head "From now on you'll watch only me. Understood?"

Stiles swallowed as he stifled a laugh as he now understood the reason behind his boyfriend's 360° change in attitude "Derek Hale are you jealous?"

Derek glared "No"

"Awww...my sourwolf looks so cute when he's jealous"

"I don't get jealous"

"But your ears turns red whenever you get jealous"

Derek's hands flew to his ears and Stiles giggled "Gotcha sourwolf"

"Tonight I'll show you what happens when a sourwolf gets jealous" Derek smirked and leaned to capture Stiles's lips, making sure the boy knew he belonged to him and only him.

**SECOND TIME**

To say Derek was jealous was understatement. Derek Hale was extremely jealous. So jealous that if anyone dared to come infront of him, he was going tear the person to pieces. Just like he wanted to tear _'him'_ into million pieces who was being held closely by Stiles on _their_ bed. He glared at the couple and regretted going out of town for two days, leaving the boy alone with _'him'_

Derek knew Stiles was a huge fan of cuddling but that didn't give right to go behind his back and bring this annoying fur monster in their house. He couldn't hold back a loud growl that woke Stiles up and looked at him with his adorable sleepy eyes "Der... you're home"

Derek stormed over to Stiles, grabbed his collar and smashed his lips in a desperate and passion kiss, taking the breath away from the boy. When they parted, Derek snatched _'him'_ out of Stiles's arms and threw it on the floor. He pulled the younger man possessively towards him "How dare you give my place to someone?"

Stiles stared at Derek with his big owlish eyes and then on the "black stuffed wolf toy". He brought his eyes up again on his boyfriend and grinned "Are you getting jealous of a stuff toy?"

"No"

"From the looks I can say you're plotting ways to murder him"

"Shut up"

"My jealous sourwolf" cooed Stiles and Derek growled again "I'll tear him into million pieces if he ever comes anywhere near you" with that he climbed on top of Stiles and leaned in to bring their mouths together. That night he showed the boy belonged to him and only him.

**THIRD TIME**

"What are you doing?"

"Umm...hanging a poster?"

"Who is he?"

"A famous supermodel"

_Stare_

"I'm a fan?"

"What is he doing in our bedroom?"

"Ah... I just like to..."

_Frown_

"...like to see him..."

_Glare_

"Your eyebrows dancing funny"

_Scowl_

"Der?"

_Deep deep deep scowl_

"Are you jealous?"

"No"

"Sourwolf?

"Take. That. Down. Now"

"Okay okay" Stiles removed the poster off the wall and Derek threw it out of the window. He pushed Stiles until his back hit the wall and caged him with his arms "If anyone deserves to go on that wall then it's us...only us"

Before Stiles could reply, Derek shoved his mouth against his and he got lost into the kiss. It was angry and desperate, all wrapped in need. It was mind blowing. Derek wanted Stiles to realize that he belonged to him and only him.

**BONUS**

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys" Stiles hopped on one leg as he came stumbling into the hall where Scott, Lydia and Jackson were waiting for him and Derek so they could all go to Allison's birthday party 

Scott glared at his best friend "Stiles we are already half an hour late. What the hell were you two doing?" 

"Actually Derek..." Stiles pointed at his bedroom door and Jackson groaned "Please don't complete that sentence"

Lydia giggled as Stiles blushed and wore his other shoe "It's nothing like that. We were just..."

A shirtless Derek then walked in the hall "Stiles have you seen my blue shirt?" 

Jackson whistled, impressive smirk appeared on his face "Wow Derek do you work out?" 

Stiles frowned. He faintly heard a humming sound and turned to see Lydia murmuring a tune while batting her eyelashes as she smiled at his Derek "I don't think you need a shirt" 

Stiles glared wanting to poke something sharp into Lydia's eyes. To his disbelief, he noticed even Scott was eyeing his Derek like he was some kind of delicious meat "Scott!" 

"Huh? What Stiles?" 

"Allison" 

"Who?" 

Stiles gasped "Allison's birthday party!? Your girlfriend?" 

Scott blinked tearing his eyes away "Oh yeah... yes. I mean let's go" he smiled at Derek and did an about turn to leave. Stiles huffed out a breath "You two can also go. We'll be right behind" 

"I can help him to find his shirt" Lydia offered and Stiles shoved her towards the door "This is a house Lydia, not a haunted maze. Thank you very much but I think my.. my boyfriend can manage to find a shirt all by himself" 

Derek smirked when Stiles locked the door and took a sigh of relief "Good riddance" 

"What?" 

"Derek what were you doing here without a shirt" 

"I couldn't find one" 

"Wear a Tshirt or my hoodie or a blanket, anything but cover yourself from those eyefuckers" 

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles flush to his chest "Micezyslaw Stilinski are you jealous?" 

"No" 

"Aww...look at you all red and plumpy" Derek pinched Stiles's cheek who growled and kissed him until it was hard to breathe. He panted heavily when they pulled apart and laid his head on Derek's chest "You belong to me and only me" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
